Kitsune i kłopot z głowy
by Disharmonie
Summary: Święta w watasze Hale'a ;)


**Kitsune i kłopot z głowy**

Kira zasłoniła okno, by chociaż na chwilę odciąć się od świecącego jasnym światłem księżyca. Tylko tego im brakowało - pełnia w święta. Kiedy jednak wróciła przed szafę, jęknęła, odkrywszy, że nie ma nic ładnego, w co mogłaby się ubrać. Spędziła przed szafą chyba z godzinę, a wciąż nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu.

- Mówię ci, że ta czerwona jest dobra. Podkreśla twoją naturę – zasugerowała Lydia, kończąc malowanie paznokci. Przyjrzała się im, mrużąc oczy, by upewnić się, że wszędzie lakier dobrze pokrył płytkę paznokcia.

- Nie wiem, czy nie jest zbyt krzykliwa – powiedziała, momentalnie milknąc, obrzucona spojrzeniem przez Lydię. Co z tego, że ona lubiła się wyróżniać i założyła na świąteczną kolację żółtą sukienkę? Kira wolała bardziej stonowane kolory.

- Och, daj spokój. Scott będzie pożerał cię wzrokiem. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej. – A teraz dość zgrywania brzydkiego kaczątka. Nie mam zamiaru być widywana w twoim towarzystwie, jeżeli natychmiast się nie opamiętasz! – zarządziła, łapiąc jeden z rozłożonych na łóżku lakierów między palce i rzucając go w kierunku dziewczyny, która wciąż patrzyła niepewnie na przygotowany strój.

- Lakier leci – zaświergotała Martin i chwilę później Kira krzyknęła, trzymając się za tył głowy. – Ostrzegałam.

- Zrobiłaś to specjalnie – zawyła Kira, piorunując wzrokiem zdradliwą buteleczkę z czarnym lakierem. Chociaż tyle…

Kira miała wrażenie, że policzki bolą ją już od uśmiechu. Kolację wigilijną w gronie przyjaciół uważała za świetny pomysł, a i jej rodzice byli zadowoleni, że będą mieli wieczór dla siebie. Wcześniej zjedli symboliczny posiłek i to było wszystko – w ich domu nigdy nie pojawiało się nawet drzewko, tym bardziej dziewczyna cieszyła się na prawdziwe święta. Byli wszyscy, na których jej zależało i po nieco sztywnym początku i napiętej atmosferze, w końcu zaczęło się rozluźniać. Tak naprawdę ostatnią godzinę dziewczyna spędziła w objęciach Scotta, przyglądając się uważnie mniejszym grupkom, na które podzieliła się reszta gości. Najwięcej uśmiechu i tak powodowały u niej podchody, które stosował Peter, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej wciąż unikającej go Malii. Nikt nie mówił, że ojcostwo będzie proste.

- O czym myślisz? – zapytała Scotta, kiedy w końcu trochę ucichło.

- O nich – mruknął chłopak, wskazując dłonią na najbardziej wciśnięty w róg salonu fotel, na którym siedział Derek. Stiles w tym czasie niemalże wisiał na oparciu, wyglądając zabawnie w czerwonym stroju, w który go wystroili. Było to coś na pograniczu świętego mikołaja i śnieżynki – miał na głowie czapkę, do tego czerwoną koszulę, dżinsy i czerwoną pelerynę, do której zostały przyszyte niewielkie, materiałowe śnieżynki. W połączeniu z ubranym całkowicie na czarno Derekiem, tworzyli zabawną parę.

- Co on mówi? – zapytała zaciekawiona Kira, patrząc na żywo gestykulującego Stilesa.

- Próbuje namówić Dereka, żeby dał mu usiąść na kolanach. Jeśli mnie pytasz, nie ma na to szans – zaśmiał się i już po chwili Stiles zbyt mocno się pochylił, mając zapewne nadzieję, że wilkołak przytrzyma go i wciągnie na kolana, zamiast tego jednak jedynie załagodził upadek.

- Chyba masz rację, chociaż jestem pewna, że gdyby byli sami, nie miałby nic przeciwko – wyszeptała mu do ucha. McCall, mocniej ją objął.

- Uwielbiam twoją sukienkę – wymruczał, pochylając się po pocałunek, kiedy nagle przed oczami pojawiła mu się ręka. A dokładnie stilesowa ręka, mająca zapewne za zadanie przyciągnąć jego uwagę, co zresztą jej się udało.

- Mów.

- Choinka się nie pali – burknął Stiles, pocierając biodro. Najwyraźniej próbował grać pokrzywdzonego, mając nadzieję, że to podziała jakoś na Dereka. I Scott widział, że wilkołak zmaga się ze sobą, czy nie podejść do Stilesa, ale jego upór wciąż wygrywał.

- To zobacz co z nią – odparł, ale Kira wbiła mu łokieć w żebra.

- Idź zobacz co się stało, ja się nigdzie nie wybieram – dodała, klepiąc go po ramieniu. McCall burknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, wstając.

Podszedł do choinki i miał ochotę przebić Stilesem jakąś ścianę.

- Przecież tylko wtyczka wypadła… - powiedział, dociskając ją do kontaktu, po czym odskoczył jak oparzony, kiedy zrobiło się zwarcie, kontakt rozbłysł a w całym domu zrobiło się ciemno.

- Gratuluję, Scott, właśnie na to liczyliśmy – krzyknęła Lydia. Scott jęknął. Rozejrzał się po zebranych i jego wilkołaczy wzrok spoczął na Dereku, dotychczasowym alfie, który zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach powiedział:

- Dwa słowa - jestem na emeryturze.

Stiles parsknął obok niego, mamrocząc pod nosem o swoim fatalnym guście, co najwyraźniej nie uszło uwadze Hale'a, bo po chwili rozległ się niski warkot.

- Stiles, ogarnij, może tylko korki wyskoczyły – poprosił, modląc się w duchu, by to było tylko to. Co, jeżeli by się okazało, że nagle zbyt stara instalacja zaszwankowała?

- Nie działa! – odkrzyknął chłopak z korytarza, mocując się z przełącznikami. Scott westchnął. Co prawda wilkołaki dobrze widziały w ciemności, jednak taka Lydia na przykład, jako bunshee, nie miała podobnych zdolności. Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność obok siebie i kiedy spojrzał przez ramię, zobaczył uśmiechająca się do niego Kirę. No tak, kitsune.

- Może pomogę? – zaoferowała, przykładając dłoń do listwy, by przesłać trochę energii. Momentalnie zrobiło się jasno i wszyscy odetchnęli z ulga, wiwatując na jej cześć. Uśmiechnęła się i zabrała rękę, aby się podnieść i znowu zgasło. – O niee.

- Na pewno nie jesteś zła? – zapytał Scott po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku minut, wkładając jej do buzi kolejne winogrono. Pokręciła głową, lekko zginając zesztywniałe palce. Żarówka w lampie zamigotała pod wpływem zbyt dużego przepływu prądu, więc przestała. Już od dobrej godziny siedziała na podłodze przy drzewku. Normalnie zapaliliby świeczki i też by było dobrze, ale piekarnik i kuchenka cały czas pracowały, a do tego filtr w akwarium, który jednocześnie napowietrzał wodę. Stiles wytłumaczył jej, że zbyt długi czas bez prądu byłby zabójczy dla rybek, które po prostu by się udusiły. Kira nie chciała mieć na sumieniu bezbronnych stworzeń, dlatego, nie uskarżając się na ból kości ogonowej, siedziała, trzymając kontakt dłonią. Cały czas czuła nieznośne ssanie z części ogonowej kręgosłupa, gdzie jej pobudzone ogony wytwarzały potrzebną ilość energii, którą przeradzała się w prąd.

- Zmęczona, ale nie zła. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego wymuszenie, przymykając powieki.

- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.

- Jest ok, Scott. Pasuje mi rola żywej elektrowni. – Zaśmiała się, a jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, żarówka nad ich głowami zamigotała wesoło.


End file.
